Session 42
Back - Next This session was played on December 22, 2017. It lasted 5 hours and 8 minutes. Synopsis Trivia * Transcript [''5:06 PM] DM: Day 13, Dordan 17 Jaqmont, morning You find yourselves tripping and stumbling through the woods, trying to follow after Cae who is quite easily vaulting through the trees. Gunnloda had been pushing hard to keep up, but slowly falling behind, but now you're all here, Cae stopping to make sure she didn't lose any of you. Nolanos and Martyn poofed mid-flight, but the rest of you come to a halt in the forest. Many of you are still very hurt, but you're fairly certain that you weren't followed, or at least not for long.(edited) ''[''5:10 PM] Urrak: "Gruumsh that elf can really fly..." Urrak mumbles to herself, arm still pressed tight against her middle. The wound at her neck as stopped bleeding, but the trails of blood from it are slowly creeping under her armor in an incredibly unpleasant way. "How much further, Ry? I'm not sure Gunnloda n' I can keep vertical too much longer." ''[''5:11 PM] Seirixori: "I could probably get both you and Gunnloda out of here faster, but I not sure we can rest for an hour..." ''[''5:11 PM] DM: Cae walks back towards you all to catch her breath. Even she has a bit of a limp. "We haven't been going back to town. I didn't want to lead them there." ''[''5:12 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh is breathing heavy and struggling with the walk too, "I didn't think we were going the right direction, it was smart to lead them away from Bellbury..." She straightens, "I think we can afford a short rest." ''[''5:14 PM] Urrak: "Excellent." Urrak sighs and leans over, hands on her knees. "Feels like my guts are gonna slosh outta me..." ''[''5:14 PM] Seirixori: "It won't be the whole way back, but I'm sure a couple hours would help." Seir says, pretty ok but just tired. She's mostly keeping an eye on Gunnloda. ''[''5:15 PM] DM: Cae: "Rest. I'll watch for orcs." She practically runs vertically up a tall tree nearby and disappears within the branches. ''[''5:16 PM] Urrak: "Gunnloda's knockin' on deaths door. She took some serious damage." ''[''5:16 PM] Urrak: "If any of ye have spells left, help 'er first." Urrak sits down on the dirt path.(edited) ''[''5:17 PM] DM: Gunnloda sinks into a sitting position, about to lean against a tree, but winces when she does and sits up instead. "I'm ok for now. Save your magic." ''[''5:18 PM] Urrak: "Aye, save 'em. I'll be alright." ''[''5:19 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh walks over to Urrak and ungracefully kneels, nearly falling over from exhaustion, "are you sure....I can heal you." Her voice is still determined. ''[''5:20 PM] Urrak: "Save it. We're not outta the woods yet, Ry." She looks her in the eyes. "They could be anywhere..." she takes a drink from her waterskin. "Sit, for now. We need our strength." she wets a cloth and cleans her wounds, wrapping them in scraps from her old set of traveler's clothes ((hit dice: 12))(edited) ''[''5:25 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh slowly gets to her feet, "I shouldn't sit, we aren't out of the clear yet...." she leans against a tree and tries to look unfazed. ((hit dice 5HP))(edited) ''[''5:26 PM] Urrak: "Stubborn..." Urrak continues wrapping her neck wound. ''[''5:24 PM] Seirixori: "Do you need anything?" Seir asks Gunnloda as she sits next to her. ''[''5:26 PM] DM: Gunnloda takes Seir's hand and squeezes it. "I'll be ok, love, just caught the wrong end of an axe in my back back there. Probably just a nasty bruise."(edited) ''[''5:29 PM] Urrak: "Gunnloda's a tough one!" Urrak calls from a small ways away. "She took that axe like a true warrior." she laughs, trying to lighten the mood "I knew dwarves were sturdy but, Gruumsh, she's a brick wall of a woman." ''[''5:30 PM] Ravaphine: Rav just silently curls up with her knees on the ground, resting up against a tree. ((hit die: 7))(edited) ''[''5:33 PM] Seirixori: "Taking an axe is not something I want anyone to do..." Seir mumbles, placing a light kiss on Gunnloda's forehead. ''[''5:34 PM] Ryleigh: "We made it out, alive. Barely, but alive nonetheless." ''[''5:34 PM] DM: Gunnloda nods. "Best not to have it hit at all. I was hoping that it would give you all time to get out." ''[''5:34 PM] DM: Gunnloda: "....might have forgotten that you all have longer legs than me, though." ''[''5:36 PM] Seirixori: Seir chuckles, "Might need to give you some magic to let you go farther." She teases. ''[''5:37 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh gives Gunnloda a small smile, "you should let me do that next time, I wouldn't leave anyone behind and I'm sturdy too."(edited) ''[''5:38 PM] DM: Gunnloda: "Believe me, I'm in no rush to come that close again." She winces again as she adjusts her position. "It was a good hit." ''[''5:39 PM] Ravaphine: "I'm just very glad you all made it out safe" ''[''5:39 PM] Urrak: "We wouldn't if not fer you Rav. Kept those fuckers in place." ''[''5:39 PM] Seirixori: "How about we just not run into that again." She grumbles, fidgeting, wanting to do something but she has nothing. ''[''5:40 PM] Urrak: "Sounds good t' me. I quite like havin' me insides on the inside." Urrak lays down a moment ''[''5:40 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "I've still got that potion," Brimeia says handing it to Gunnloda. ''[''5:41 PM] DM: Gunnloda waves her off. "I'll be fine with a little rest, dear. Save it for when it's needed." ''[''5:44 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "It looks to me like you need it now. Wouldn't be good for the rest of us if the healer went down. Besides, Seirixori would be sad." ''[''5:41 PM] Ryleigh: "We'll have to come back. Once we've rested....they're too close to Bellbury." ''[''5:42 PM] Urrak: "Ye really do have a death wish don't ye, paladin?" Urrak grumbles from her spot in the dirt(edited) ''[''5:42 PM] Seirixori: "Yes, but we'll be more prepared. Not half of us, useless from lack of sleep." ''[''5:44 PM] Urrak: "I slept fine an I'm bleedin outta multiple wounds 'ere. Ain't worth it. Bellbury's got guards, they can handle it." she turns over, her tone slightly agitated ''[''5:44 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh is still leaning against the tree, but she doesn't look at any of them, "No, I don't have a death wish. I value my life. I also value the lives of others. We will return to finish the job."(edited) ''[''5:45 PM] Urrak: "Yer a mad one, human. Lookin' death square in the face and spittin' in his eye. How are ye still walkin'?"(edited) ''[''5:46 PM] Ravaphine: "Don't you think the spellguards are more qualified than us to finish the job?" ''[''5:46 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "I'll help," she says, turning to Ryleigh. ''[''5:46 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh lets out a breath, "You don't have come. None of you are required to. I'll go alone if I must, but I won't allow innocents to suffer because we didn't finish the job." She continues to look out into the trees.(edited) ''[''5:47 PM] Seirixori: "I agree with the human." Seir says. ''[''5:48 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "Who said anything about required?" ''[''5:48 PM] Urrak: "Like I'm gonna let ye waltz back in there alone!" She sits up, breath catching as she clutches her side. "Ye all'll die without me." she coughs a bit "An' I ain't about t' lose more folks I actually give a shit about..."(edited) ''[''5:49 PM] Ryleigh: "You think too highly of yourself." Ryleigh says as walks away from them. Trying to put some space between the group and herself. ''[''5:50 PM] Urrak: Urrak huffs a sharp breath out of her nose. She calls to Ryleigh "Yer welcome, Commander." ''[''5:52 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia rolls her eyes. "What's with them?" she asks Seirixori with a frown ''[''5:54 PM] Seirixori: "Ryleigh's probably tired like I am. And being a dramatic nut." She raises her voice at the last bit. "Urrak's... being a child. Which seems to happen often." ''[''5:55 PM] Urrak: "I heard that, pinky." she lies back down, hands folded over her middle. ''[''5:57 PM] Seirixori: "You hear what I want you to hear." Seir's voice floats in Urrak's ear, but only she can hear it the creepy whispers. ''[''5:59 PM] Urrak: Urrak thinks about saying something about Seirixori saving her devil magic for important business, but stays quiet. She turns over, her back to the pair.(edited) ''[''6:00 PM] DM: After 45 minutes or so, Cae drops from a tree branch into the center of the group. "I don't think they'll follow us. We can walk now." ''[''6:01 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh shifts from the tree she's leaning against, "lead the way.." she motions to Cae. ''[''6:02 PM] Seirixori: "Before I do this, I can carry Gunnloda and possibly one other if anyone doesn't feel up to walking for a couple hours." ''[''6:03 PM] Urrak: "I'll live" Urrak grumbles, standing up slowly. "Y'should carry Rav." ''[''6:03 PM] Ryleigh: "That's sweet, Seirixori" Ryleigh smiles, "but I'd rather walk." ''[''6:05 PM] Seirixori: "Help her up at least, please." She sighs, "Why do I try." she grumbles, shifting into a horse. ''[''6:06 PM] Urrak: Urrak walks over to Gunnloda. "This ok?" she holds out her hands ''[''6:07 PM] DM: Gunnloda raises an eyebrow and grins at her. "Planning to throw me up there?" ''[''6:07 PM] Urrak: She laughs "Not t'day, Lo." ''[''6:08 PM] DM: Gunnloda: "Low? Is that a short joke?" She shakes her head to show she was teasing and lets Urrak help her up. Seir is rather tall and doesn't come with stirrups. ''[''6:10 PM] Urrak: Urrak laughs louder "Y'know I like a study woman, Gunnloda! I'd never say anythin' t' yer detriment." she places her hands on her hips and shakes her head. Soon after she walks over to the front of the party with Ryleigh and Cae. ''[''6:11 PM] Seirixori: Seir smacks Urrak in the face with her tail. ''[''6:12 PM] Urrak: Urrak sputters a bit, getting the horse hair out of her mouth as she passes ''[''6:08 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh walks over to Ravaphine, "are you going to need a boost up?" She tilts her head to horse-seir. ''[''6:09 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia helps boost Ravaphine up next. ''[''6:10 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh laughs at Brimeia and walks away from her, "no need to be jealous."(edited) ''[''6:11 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "Who said anything about jealous?" she says with a casual shrug.(edited) ''[''6:13 PM] Ryleigh: "Cae, we're ready....let's head out." Ryleigh says as she completely ignores Brimeia's comment.(edited) ''[''6:14 PM] DM: Cae's already started moving south. "It'll be easy enough to get back. Just head south until you hit the road. Even if you're not going exactly south, you'll hit the road eventually." ''[''6:16 PM] Ryleigh: "Wait...are you telling us this in case we get lost, or" Ryleigh lowers her voice to whisper in Elvish, "because you aren't coming with us?" ''[''6:19 PM] DM: Cae: "It can't hurt to let everyone know in case someone gets separated." She sighs and adds, "I could cut the time it takes to get home by half if I went alone. It's hard to wait." ''[''6:21 PM] Ryleigh: "Lady Cae...." Ryleigh reaches out to catch her arm but stops short, "I didn't...." she clears her throat, "but you are going back, right?" ''[''6:21 PM] Urrak: "Go see yer wife. I can't fault ye fer wantin' t' get home as soon as ye can." Urrak says, a slight sadness in her voice. She places a hand on Ryleigh's shoulder. "We'll be alright."(edited) ''[''6:22 PM] DM: Cae kind of tilts her head and looks at Ryleigh. "Are you asking if there would be somewhere else I'd go? Worried the freedom of the wilds is calling to my beast blood?" ''[''6:25 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh raises an eyebrow, "no?" she looks sharply at Cae, "I didn't just spend an entire night making sure you didn't hurt us or yourself for you not to return to your family. If you didn't have the 'beast' under control I'd kill you right here...." Ryleigh's eyes narrow, "unless that's what you're trying to tell me."(edited) ''[''6:25 PM] Urrak: Urrak grips her pauldron a bit tighter. "I doubt that's her intention, Ry." ''[''6:27 PM] Seirixori: Seir walks up and pushes Ryleigh in the back with her head. ''[''6:27 PM] DM: Cae: "Then why ask? Where else would I go but home, unless you thought I wasn't myself." ''[''6:29 PM] Ryleigh: "You wouldn't be standing here if I thought you weren't yourself." Ryleigh pushes past Cae and continues to walk south. ''[''6:30 PM] Urrak: Urrak stutter steps a bit and follows. She fiddles with the stained dagger at her chest. ''[''6:31 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "Is the paladin always this tense?," she grumbles quietly to Seirixori in Infernal. ''[''6:32 PM] DM: Cae huffs and turns to the rest of you. "I think that's my cue to take my leave. I'll contact you at the Cask later today or tomorrow to follow up on things. Continue south. You'll be back by dinner." ''[''6:33 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "Good luck and swift travels, Lady Cae." ''[''6:34 PM] Urrak: Urrak mumbles an orcish prayer for her and returns to Ryleigh's side. "Relax, Asten. We succeeded." ''[''6:36 PM] DM: Cae heads south, but a bit more west in what's probably a more direct route back to Bellbury. South to the road is more like hiking 101. ''[''6:36 PM] Ryleigh: "Did we?" She mumbles to Urrak. ''[''6:38 PM] Urrak: "I'd tell ye y' put too much pressure on yerself, but ye don't listen t' me much as it is." she chuckles a bit and quickens her pace. Ready for a pint of sour beer back at the cask. ''[''6:39 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh smiles slightly at Urrak's comment, "I listen to you more than I listen to most people." ''[''6:40 PM] Urrak: "Then ye put too much pressure on yerself, paladin. Yer gonna bust a blood vessel one o' these days." she keeps walking at the same pace ''[''6:42 PM] Ryleigh: "I have alot of pressure on me." Ryleigh corrects Urrak. ''[''6:44 PM] Urrak: "Sure sure." she shakes her head. "The sooner we're back in Bellbury th' better, anyway." ''[''6:33 PM] Ravaphine: "How are you feeling Gunnloda?" Rav asks from atop Seir ''[''6:37 PM] DM: Gunnloda: "I'm all right, dear. Nice to get off these feet for a bit though." She runs her hand along horseir's neck in thanks. ''[''6:39 PM] Ravaphine: "Thank you, Seir" Rav pats the side of Horseir. ''[''6:41 PM] Seirixori: Seir snorts and nods her head. Trotting just a little for fun. ''[''6:41 PM] Ravaphine: Rav pulls out some fruit and leans forward to feed it to Horseir ''[''6:43 PM] DM: Gunnloda smiles and leans forward to be closer to Seir's ear. "You don't have a saddle. Don't make me fall off, omsabam " ''[''6:44 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia just grins in the direction of Horseir, Gunnloda, and Rav. ''[''6:44 PM] Seirixori: Seir laughs and slows down, taking the food offered. ''[''6:46 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh suggestively asks Urrak, "Is it the drink you're so excited to get back to?" ''[''6:47 PM] Urrak: "Y'know me, Ry. I'm a slut fer a pint." she laughs raucously ''[''6:47 PM] Ryleigh: "Are you sure it isn't the person waiting in Bellbury for you?" ''[''6:50 PM] Urrak: "Y'want me t' re-arrange yer face again, Asten?" she says, half-serious ''[''6:50 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh just smirks and continues to walk. ''[''6:52 PM] DM: You walk through the woods for what seems like several hours, taking a break here and there, letting Seir recharge for another round of horsing around. You find the road and take it back into Bellbury, reaching the Cask around sundown. Once you get to the Cask, Gunnloda heads for the bar and starts filling mugs. There’s freshly made stew and biscuits waiting in the kitchen and Malica’s sitting at a table in the corner, playing a calm tune on her lute. She gives Urrak a soft smile when she walks in. ''[''6:53 PM] DM: Seir doesn't enter with you. Urica ''[''6:54 PM] Urrak: Urrak walks over and sits near Malica. "Yer out of yer lil' hideout." she jokes "It's nice t' see." ''[''6:55 PM] DM: Malica smiles and finishes her song. "I thought it would be good to stretch my legs a little." ''[''6:56 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh goes to the kitchen and brings out some drinks. She sets the drinks down in front of Urrak, and says something in Elvish. Ryleigh quirks a suggestive eyebrow and leaves the tavern. ''[''6:56 PM] Ravaphine: ((Pls don't tell me rav heard that lol)) ''[''6:56 PM] Urrak: "Aye, I can't be yer only exercise." the bloodloss is making her a bit loopy. "Oh. Uh, thanks, Ry..." ''[''6:58 PM] Ravaphine: Rav sits down at the bar and says "Gross" to Ryleigh in Elvish as she is leaving(edited) ''[''6:59 PM] Ryleigh: You see Ryleigh wink at Rav and chuckle before exiting the cask. ''[''6:59 PM] DM: Malica raises an eyebrow and watches Ryleigh leave. "Everything work out ok?" ''[''7:00 PM] Urrak: "S'far as we know. Cae seemed alright as she left." she pauses "At least as alright as she can be given her...condition."(edited) ''[''7:07 PM] DM: Malica puts her hand on Urrak's arm. "You look like you took some hits. Do you need healing?" ''[''7:08 PM] Urrak: Urrak smiles a bit "Aye, Mal, that'd be great. Our whole group took quite a beatin'. Ain't easy, stormin' an orc hold...We're tough bastards."(edited) ''[''7:10 PM] DM: She smiles and you can feel the warmth pulse through where her hand's resting on your arm. (16) ''[''7:12 PM] Urrak: Urrak laughs a bit to herself "Y'remember when ye were Cyan? That back rub y'gave me? I still feel guilty about ye thinkin' I hated ye...gods nothin could'a been further from th' truth." she places a hand over hers.(edited) ''[''7:17 PM] DM: "I could tell you were conflicted, I just didn't understand why until..." She trails off a little, then leans in with a grin. "I did say I was good with my fingers. If you'd like another, all you have to do is say so." ''[''7:20 PM] Urrak: Urrak chokes a bit on her ale "A-aye, I think I've learned that now." she looks behind her to the stairs. "Though... I don't suppose ye'd like t' remind me?" a sly grin plays across her face. ''[''7:23 PM] DM: She glances at the bar, then leans in so only Urrak can hear. "I think I can do better than that. Nullan ra nud ad sha yeair yuir nuldsas duid sa wia yuir yuiran, lleaisa sa wia yuir yuiran, êdsa wiarwi'il wia yuir yuiran." ''[''7:24 PM] DM: Urrak kind of loses track of individual words, but there are a lot of uses of the word "want" in there. ''[''7:30 PM] Urrak: Urrak goes red in the face and resists the urge to carry Malica upstairs, caveman style. "I swear y'know how t' press all o' my buttons, woman." she jolts up and holds out her hand towards her. ''[''7:32 PM] DM: Malica takes it and leads her up to her room. ''[''7:39 PM] Urrak: "Gods, Mal." she grabs and kisses her as the door closes "Gods I...I'm just glad yer 'ere. That place...I don't even want t' get int'a it." she pulls her close, kissing her again. She forgets herself a moment and buries her face in Malica's hair, breathing in "I'm so glad...yer here..." ''[''7:40 PM] DM: "I'm here. For as long as you want me, remember?" She pulls back a little and smiles. "Here, sit down." She gestures to the bed. ''[''7:41 PM] Urrak: Urrak nods, and sits. ''[''7:42 PM] DM: She comes over and sits straddling your lap, one knee on either side of your hips. “I wanted to… thank you for everything you’ve done for me. One of the benefits of being what I am is that I can be anyone you want me to be. Taller? Different color hair? You prefer elves, right? Maybe something more specific?” She changes to look like Cae, then her clothes get much more tight as her body fills out and she grows long blonde hair and takes Ryleigh’s form. She leans in and whispers, in Ryleigh’s voice, “Anything you want. Nobody will ever have to know.” ''[''7:47 PM] Urrak: "O-oh, I-I...Mal I..." she looks away her hands gripping Malica's hips "I don't...ye don't have t'..." a dark thought creeps across her mind a moment. She swallows, hard, small beads of sweat forming on her brow. "I...could ye..." it hurts too much to say out loud, the snaking shame wrapping itself about her throat. "C-Could ye...?" she can't meet her gaze at the moment, her mind running a mile a minute. Gods, can she feel her hands trembling? How could she not, being this close? ''[''7:53 PM] DM: She takes Urrak's face in her hands and pulls up by her jaw to look into her now violet eyes. "Anything." ''[''7:56 PM] Urrak: "Could ye...be her?" she grips her wrists tightly as her voice shakes. After a moment, her eyes begin to water. ''[''7:57 PM] DM: She blinks, caught off guard. She had been so sure-footed up to this point, but now her voice softens. "Are you sure that's what you want?" ''[''7:59 PM] Urrak: "Please, Mal."'' her brow furrows "D-don't make me think about this..." [''8:02 PM] DM: She takes Ancy's form, complete with tattoos. "Anything you want, lover." ''[''8:06 PM] Urrak: "Ancy..."'' she grips her tightly, tears streaming down her face. For a moment, it seems that all she can do is say her name over and over and over. In a small voice in orcish she asks "Vholo huxo avai kavo, raxo? vholo huxo avai kavo??" she takes a breath and kisses her "Gods, Ancy..."(edited) [''8:13 PM] DM: She brushes her tattooed fingertips over Urrak's brow, then down the side of her cheek, looking at her with watery eyes. She pauses for a second then leans in for another kiss. ''[''8:20 PM] Urrak: "Dav'd rouxo no ukuav, raxo."'' her voice cracks as she melts into the kiss. She pulls Malica on top of her and runs her hands down her sides, fingernails scraping at her skin. She switches from her native tongue to common "Please..." she rasps.(edited) [''8:26 PM] DM: Malica pulls back, wetness on her cheeks, and Urrak can feel some of Malica's tears on her own face. She looks away and closes her eyes. "I-- I'm sorry. I don't... I ca--" ''[''8:30 PM] Urrak: Urrak catches her and holds her close "I-I...it's ok Mal. I shouldn't've...I overstepped...crossed a line..." she let's go of a breath she didn't know she was holding "I'm sorry, fuck I'm...I'm so sorry." she lets her go and runs a hand through her hair as she gets up from the bed. "I-I...I can't..." ''[''8:34 PM] DM: She shifts back to Malica. "I'm-- I'm sorry. I didn't realize it..." She trails off and just hugs herself. ''[''8:37 PM] Urrak: Urrak turns around. "It's not yer fault, Mal. Y'were just...tryin' t' make me happy." she slowly walks back towards the woman, placing her hands on her shoulders "Y'don't need t' apologize." she places a bent finger under Malica's jaw and tilts her head up. Cautiously, she places a chaste kiss on her lips "Y'didn't do anything wrong...please..." ''[''8:42 PM] DM: She almost whispers, "I didn't realize it would hurt so much." ''[''8:48 PM] Urrak: "Nor did I..." she holds her close again, afraid to let her go. "I didn't realize...how fresh it all feels." After a moment though, she releases her and reaches into one of her side pouches. "I...When we went t' Riverrun, we stopped at a library." she walks over and sits on the edge of the bed. "I know this is the worst time, but all this....reminded me." She lays the scrap of paper on the bed. "I did a little bit of research...on vampires and how they behave. I'm sure it's nothin' compared t' what you an'" she pauses a moment, the name stuck in her throat "...What ye two discovered." ''[''8:58 PM] DM: Her eyes dance over the paper, skimming the contents, and she nods. "This is all basic knowledge about normal vampires." ''[''9:02 PM] Urrak: "Figured as much..." she leans back on her hands "Never was much good at book-learnin'. Luckily D'Akshi didn't care too much fer brains..." she sighs and looks up at the ceiling. "It...It ain't th' time fer this anyway..." she lays down, a bolt of pain shooting through her side where the wild orc's blade sank into her side. ''[''9:05 PM] DM: "Let's get you out of that armor and I can take a look at it for you. They may not be the fingers you really want, but they can still help." ''[''9:08 PM] Urrak: Urrak lets herself laugh. "Aye, sure. Certainly can't hurt." she sits up slowly and starts unbuckling her chest piece. She peels it away from her body, its insides coated in dark, dried blood. "Never run int'a an orc keep. I can assure ye...it's a poor idea."(edited) ''[''9:19 PM] DM: Malica helps pull it all off and gently pulls her shirt off too, trying not to aggravate anything. She uses her magic to heal Urrak back up to full, closing the wounds, but the soreness will probably stick around. "What were you doing attacking orcs?" ''[''9:24 PM] Urrak: "Cae she...she got bit. By a werewolf." breathing seems to come much easier to her now "She knew of some ruins, an' old keep, that had a dungeon. Cages t' keep her...contained. Until the full moon passed, that is." she sighs "Gods, that's nice..." she mumbles as the magic spreads through her. "A-anyway. A tribe of orcs had taken over th' place by th' time we returned. Same group that had attacked us on th' way t' Riverrun." she bites her lip and looks away. "It was...challengin'...in more ways than one. But, I'm still here, breathin'. Unfortunately this is about as careful as I could'a been, given the circumstances." she cracks an unsure smile. ''[''9:30 PM] DM: She looks up. "A werewolf. A werewolf? And here I thought this place had to be better than Alderrath." ''[''9:34 PM] Urrak: "Well y'see she got bit by the werewolf somewhere not near Bellbury so...that's good at least?" she blinks, fully registering what Malica said "Wait...there are werewolves in Alderrath?? Vampires, werewolves...Mad Warrior Gruumsh are there bloody swamp creatures too?" a small bit of panic pangs in her chest. "A-Anyway...she's fine. Fer now." ''[''9:35 PM] DM: "No, I mean... I don't think there are? I just... I was hoping this was just a quiet place where I could just... stay a while. Without some freakishly powerful thing trying to kill everyone." ''[''9:42 PM] Urrak: Urrak brushes a tendril of hair from Malica's cheek and rests her hand there "She's alright. And as long as I'm here, you will be too. I made a promise. I intend t' keep it." she lets her hand slowly fall away, her eyes looking slightly to the left of the woman. She places a hand to her gut. "It's a shame all that magic can't take all th' hurt away...suppose it just...needs a bit more time t'heal, eh?" she finally meets her gaze, though it remains a bit shaky. Her eyes are tired. ''[''9:50 PM] DM: She sighs. "Yeah... magic only does so much." She drops her eyes. "I'm... going to say something and... I don't want you to answer yet. Just... go and think about it and tomorrow, we can talk. This promise of yours.... I don't want it. I don't want to be a duty or a promise kept from... before everything. I don't know how to say it other than... I release you from it. So... please, just... don't say anything. Just... go. I'll be here tomorrow and I'll help you with your research but..." She raises her eyes to meet Urrak's. "I don't want to be your obligation." ''[''9:57 PM] Urrak: "Mal..." she reaches out to touch her again but stops halfway. Her hand, once outstretched, folds in on itself until it rests again on the sheets below her in a loose fist. She swallows, and takes a shaky breath. "I...yer not..." she shakes her head, stopping herself from continuing per Malica's wishes. She stands slowly, picking the blood soaked rag formerly known as a tunic from the floor, along with her chestpiece. She dresses, hissing softly as she tightens the leather straps. "I...I'll see ye t'morrow then."(edited) Ravmeia ''[''7:00 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia plops down on a stool next to Ravaphine. "This place needs a fighting ring or something." ''[''7:02 PM] DM: Gunnloda sets out a mug for everyone, then piles a few on a tray and takes them into the kitchen. ''[''7:05 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia thanks Gunnloda and turns to lift her mug towards Ravaphine ''[''7:06 PM] Ravaphine: "But then you'd be automatic reigning champion! That won't be fair to the people of Bellbury...until I start working out, of course" Rav clinks her mug to Bri's ''[''7:08 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia chuckles. "Of course," she teases with a gentle nudge to Ravaphine's shoulder. ''[''7:19 PM] Ravaphine: “You didn’t get hurt back there, right? Everything happened so fast and before I knew it, everyone was getting hurt left and right” ''[''7:21 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "Ah, I'm fine. Got hit pretty good by that monster orc-thing, but I got patched up and slept through the night. Not a scratch now, see?" ''[''7:25 PM] Ravaphine: Rav runs a hand down Brimeia's bicep. "Good, always so strong" ''[''7:21 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "What about you?" ''[''7:25 PM] Ravaphine: "I got caught in a couple situations where I didn't think I was going to make it but everyone here is wonderful and fixed me right up. I just hope I'm not slowing you guys down" she says sadly, looking down at her shoes ''[''7:29 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia starts to grin, but her expression grows more serious as Ravaphine finishes speaking. "Not at all. Someone's gotta blast them while I keep them all busy," she says still smiling and giving Ravaphine another gentle nudge. ''[''7:30 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "But if you're worried, I could give you a pointer or two." She traces a finger over Ravaphine's arm and flashes her a wink. ''[''7:33 PM] Ravaphine: "I'd like that" Rav says, grabbing Brimeia's hand. "You make me feel useful and important" Brimeia smiles. "You are useful and important." ''[''7:34 PM] Seirixori: Seir walks in and heads to the bar, kind of flopping on a seat and resting her arms and head on the bartop. ''[''7:34 PM] Ravaphine: "Welcome back, Seir" Rav smiles ''[''7:37 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: '' She looks up when Seirixori walks in. "Hey there. You doing alright? It was a long ways back, and I'm sure Gunnloda and Rav both appreciated the lift." [''7:39 PM] Seirixori: Seir nods to them both, "M'fine. Just tired." She closes her eyes for a few seconds and se opens them slowly, "Where'd Gunnloda go?" ''[''7:40 PM] Ravaphine: "Back to the kitchen, but please rest. Thank you for the lift" ''[''7:41 PM] Seirixori: "I'll be fine." She says, her eyes on the kitchen, wanting to get up but her body really doesn't want to move. "Ugh..." ''[''7:42 PM] Ravaphine: "Need some help?" Rav chuckles ''[''7:43 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "Yes, Ravaphine here will carry you in her strong, strong arms," she chuckles. ''[''7:43 PM] Seirixori: "Can you get her for me, I don't think I can move...." Seir pouts. ''[''7:45 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "Sure thing, little one." Brimeia heads to the kitchen. ''[''7:46 PM] Seirixori: Seir just grunts in response, not even having the energy to throw something at Brimeia. ''[''7:47 PM] DM: Gunnloda's in there, swearing under her breath at the dough she's manhandling on the counter. Two of the mugs she brought in are already empty, and the third's getting there. ''[''7:48 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia pauses at the doorway to the kitchen. "Hey, Gunnloda, I think a certain someone's looking for you." ''[''7:51 PM] DM: She startles a little and runs a floured hand across her face before turning her head just a bit towards the door. "I-- Sorry... I need to... make supper."(edited) ''[''7:55 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia blinks a bit, surprised by Gunnloda's reaction. "Right, of course." She's silent a moment. "Um... are you ... alright?" ''[''7:56 PM] DM: "I will be. Don't worry." She turns back to her dough. ''[''8:01 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "Alright," she answers with just a hint of skepticism. "Well, I'll leave you to it then, but if you wanted to talk..." Brimeia shrugs. ''[''8:04 PM] DM: She picks up her mug and drains it, not answering. ''[''8:07 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "Fair enough. Hope whatever it is gets sorted out soon." Brimeia quietly leaves Gunnloda to her thoughts --------------- ''[''7:58 PM] Ravaphine: Rav rubs Seir on the shoulder. "Is everything okay, my friend?" ''[''8:00 PM] Seirixori: Seir snorts and shrugs, "Not entirely, but I suppose it will be." She sighs, "How are you doing?" ''[''8:04 PM] Ravaphine: "I'm....here. Alive. Thanks to your quick thinking and awesome spells. Is everything okay with you and Gunnloda?" ''[''8:06 PM] Seirixori: Seir looks confused, "Yeah?" ''[''8:09 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia returns to the bar, looking a little confused. Stopping by close to Seirixori, she asks in a near whisper. "Hey, did something happen to Gunnloda? She's been acting kind of strange." ''[''8:12 PM] Seirixori: Seir doesn't answer, instead she pushes against the bar weakly, trying to get up. She nearly pushes herself over, "Ugh, help me up, please." ''[''8:13 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia reaches out to pull Seirixiori up. "You gonna be okay walking over there?" ''[''8:13 PM] Ravaphine: Rav places Seir's arm over her shoulder to stabilize her ''[''8:15 PM] Ravaphine: She leads her to the kitchen ''[''8:15 PM] Ravaphine: "Gunnloda, I think your girlfriend is broken" ''[''8:17 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia has to stifle a laugh at the abrupt statement. ''[''8:17 PM] Seirixori: "M'fine." Seir mutters. ''[''8:20 PM] DM: She spins around to see what Rav's talking about. There's a mess of flour and what's probably tear tracks on her face and all over her tabard. Her cheeks under the flour are a bit on the rosy side, but not from embarrassment. She looks like she's at a loss for words or can't decide what to say. Somewhere between 'caught in the cookie jar' and worry for Seir and this 'broken' statement. ''[''8:22 PM] Ravaphine: "J...just her legs. Everything else is fine" Rav stutters out at the sight in front of her ''[''8:23 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "Should we leave them to it?" Brimeia whispers to Ravaphine. ''[''8:24 PM] Ravaphine: Rav lets go of Seir to make sure she can stand okay ''[''8:24 PM] Seirixori: Seir grunts, slumping a little and starts pushing Rav and Brimeia, "Go, go." ''[''8:25 PM] Ravaphine: Rav makes her way back to the bar with Brimeia in tow ''[''8:25 PM] Ravaphine: "I don't think I've seen Gunnloda that stressed before. What happened?" ''[''8:26 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "No idea, but I thought she seemed a bit off while we were still at the ruins. I assumed it was just because she was so exhausted." ''[''8:27 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "I tried asking when I went in there earlier, but she just downed like... three mugs of ale." Brimeia shrugs. ''[''8:28 PM] Ravaphine: "The new things we learn about our party, I guess. I do know Gunnloda likes to bake when upset so if we see 500 pies here tomorrow, we know why. I just wish we could help"(edited) ''[''8:29 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "Heh. Well, I wouldn't complain about having 500 pies, but I hope she's really alright. Or that Seirixori can help her sort it out." ''[''8:31 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "Looks like everyone's... busy." Brimeia leans in closer and smirks. "What do you wanna do?" ''[''8:36 PM] Ravaphine: "I think we have officially been relieved of all our duties in this town, so we can do anything we want" she rests her chin on her fist. ''[''8:40 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "Anything, huh?" Brimeia wiggles her eyebrows playfully. "You got something in mind?" ''[''8:48 PM] Ravaphine: "My heart is yelling at me to go see how the spellcasters are doing with Poni, but logically, my mind is telling me to let the professionals handle it. I miss home, but I do enjoy being here with you" Rav smiles at Bri ''[''8:52 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "I enjoy it too." Brimeia gives Ravaphine a kiss on the cheek. "As much as I'd like to slug those smug bastards in the face, we've got enough trouble on our hands as it is." She scowls. "So what's next on your list then?" ''[''9:10 PM] Ravaphine: "You know, I don't have much on my to-do list these days. Saving the world...eating these biscuits...you?" The last bit, her ears redden slightly from embarrassment about how forward she let herself get ''[''9:20 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "Funny thing, you're on mine too," she grins. Brimeia holds out her hand to take Ravaphine's. Devil's Food ''[''8:29 PM] Seirixori: Seir makes her way to Gunnloda and sinks to her knees, holding out her arms,"Tar anseo, mo ghrá." She pauses, looks confused and then shakes her head, "Come here, mo ghrá."(edited) ''[''8:32 PM] DM: She hesitates but does step forward and sinks into the embrace, letting herself cry. ''[''8:36 PM] Seirixori: Seir hugs her tightly, pressing a kiss to her head. "You're okay, a mhuirnín. I've got you." She whispers, wishing there was something else she could do.(edited) ''[''8:40 PM] DM: After a minute, she sniffles and pulls back a little. "Are y'hurt?" ''[''8:48 PM] Seirixori: "No, tor beag, I'm just a little tired." She wipes away some of the flour and tears with a small smile, "beautiful." she mutters. She clears her throat, "Is it ok if I stay in here with you?" ''[''8:54 PM] DM: "Please. I'm..." She steps back a little, but keeps your hand in hers as she reaches for another mug. She sits on the floor in front of Seir and sighs. "Think I'm all cried out now. M'eyes hurt." ''[''9:00 PM] Seirixori: Seir brings up Gunnloda's hand, kissing it and rubbing her thumb along it, "I'm sorry I wasn't here." ''[''9:03 PM] DM: She takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. "'s not your fault." She takes a drink, but it's like... half the mug's worth in one drink. ''[''9:07 PM] Seirixori: Seir bites her lip, watching, "...did you... do you want... I don't know if I should ask if you want more or not..." she kind of mutters, worried. ''[''9:16 PM] DM: She huffs a sardonic sort of laugh. "Kendall always cut me off when the accent started slippin'. You... you didn't know 'bout that though, didja? Cause I'm the first dwarf you know." She leans in like she's telling a secret, but her voice is still just as loud. "I changed my words." She sits back and frowns with a little pout. "I lied to you, didn't I? Yer not gonna like me." ''[''9:23 PM] Seirixori: Seir just chuckles and shakes her head. She takes a few moments to just look at Gunnloda and she smiles, "No, tor beag. I'm sure there's a lot I don't know, but..." she leans in, just as Gunnloda had, "There's very little you could do or tell me that won't make me love you more." ''[''9:28 PM] DM: "But you talk to gods and... and..." ''[''9:36 PM] Seirixori: "I do. One who saved me and one who... well I don't know what she wants." Seir waves her hand like she's waving the thoughts away, "You matter far more to me than they ever have, my love." ''[''9:39 PM] DM: "Even if..." She looks around like she's making sure nobody's listening in, then leans in again. "Even if I don't think they're really gods?" ''[''9:51 PM] Seirixori: Seir raises an eyebrow and tilts her head, "Even then." She places her hands on the sides of Gunnloda's face and pulls her in for a kiss, she pulls back, but barely, "Tor beag... Gunnloda, I love you. I love your messy tabard, your hesitance to sleep outside. How you take care of everyone without them asking. Your stress baking. The accent you were hiding, your thoughts that are very valid about these stupid gods. And anything else." She grins, kissing her again and looking directly at her, "Everything else." ''[''9:54 PM] DM: She starts crying again. "I lied about bein' all cried out too," she sobs. She crawls over to hug Seir and will probably pass out soon because while it looks like four, she was also definitely drinking while pouring the ones out front too. ''[''9:57 PM] Seirixori: She waits a few moments before moving, "C'mon, leannán, let's get you to bed." Seir whispers, doing her best to stand and help Gunnloda up, wondering if she's at all strong enough to carry her. Ryfika ''[''7:02 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh knocks on the door as she opens it. "Hey" she smiles tiredly at Safika as she enters the house and closes the door. ''[''7:03 PM] DM: Safika grins and shuts her book around her finger. "You look like shit. Cae's back though, so I guess you did it." ''[''7:07 PM] Ryleigh: "You're being polite, I'm positive I look worse than shit." Ryleigh shakes her head, grinning, and takes a seat. "We got to the stronghold and there were orcs everywhere" she puts her face in her hands, "Cae tried to convince us to let her die taking them out....but I just...I couldn't let her. We don't know anything about the strain of the virus...but we got her locked up and I've been up all night, I made her a promise that I wouldn't let her hurt anyone." She finally looks up at Safika but bites her tongue instead of saying anything further.(edited) ''[''7:09 PM] DM: Safika frowns. "Orcs?" She sighs heavily. "How many do you think?" ''[''7:11 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh's screws up her face, like shes trying to think, "we took out about 10 if not more, but there were more that we didn't kill. After being up all night, most of us were drained." ''[''7:12 PM] DM: "Probably preying on the hunters camps and travelers, but a group that large could start threatening small towns. They'll need to be taken care of, though I'm sure Cae's already come to that conclusion herself." ''[''7:15 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh nods, "I already told the others I was going back, with or without them. They're too close to Bellbury, the people here could get hurt if they're left at the stronghold. Some of them didn't like the idea of going back, but I have a responsibility to these people - especially now that I know the Orcs are there." ''[''7:19 PM] DM: She nods then smiles and sits back in her chair. "Well, if you need an extra pair of hands, let me know. I'm sure Cae won't be leaving any time soon." ''[''7:21 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh genuinely smiles, "Yeah? You'd come with me?" She coughs a little, "I mean, a helpful hand would be great. If you mean it. Like if you want to go. But you don't have to." Ryleigh facepalms, "I don't know why I can't words around you."(edited) ''[''7:30 PM] DM: She just laughs. "I'll go as long as Cae and Eloise aren't. Misha's birthday's around the corner, so if it's soon, I doubt they would." She pauses and looks at Ry for a moment. "Why aren't you with the rest of them? Celebrating or something?" ''[''7:36 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh raises an eyebrow at the word vomit of the moonstreams lives but doesn't comment. She shrugs, "they all have...their own things to do." Ryleigh's eyes focus on the wall, "I'm different from them, maybe too different. I'm not sure I belong. I just...you seemed really concerned when I told you about Cae, so I just wanted you to know. So you didn't worry." ''[''7:38 PM] DM: "That's sweet of you. I actually saw her come back a few hours ago, but I can't be everywhere all the time. Thanks." She pauses and adds, "If you need a place to rest, I'm willing to share. You look like you could use it." ''[''7:41 PM] Ryleigh: "I really do," Ryleigh sighs heavily. "Are you sure? I don't want to intrude..." She rubs the back of her neck, "I'd be nice to actually sleep and not have to worry about overhearing anything that I don't want to hear....." PM DM: She laughs. "You usually like overhearing in our line of work." PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh chuckles nervously, "You got me there. But Urrak is loud when caught up in a moment of passion and hearing her mangled Elvish makes me cringe." She's quiet for a moment then says, "They barely know each other, and I just don't get how you can trust someone so easily with that part of yourself...it baffles me." PM DM: "Oh that kind of overhearing. Gotcha." She pauses like she's thinking then shrugs. "To each their own, really. Nothing wrong with it. Or you." PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh meets Safika's eyes, "I didn't...I mean...I wasn't judging. I've just never..." she gestures in a 'done the thing' way, then blushes and chuckles nervously again, "By the Gods, what's wrong with me?! I'm sorry for making things awkward...that seems to happen only around you." ''[''8:07 PM] DM: She shrugs. "I'll take it as a compliment." She winks and smiles. "Believe me, I've had my share of awkward moments myself." ''[''8:14 PM] Ryleigh: "Please do take it that way, you're beautiful." Ryleigh says it casually - like the statement it is. "I don't think anyone has ever made me as nervous as you do though. It's a different kind of nerves than the ones I get before a mission or during battle." She looks pensive, like shes thinking, and then says bluntly, "I just know that I enjoy your company and I want to spent time with you." Ryleigh shrugs and smiles at Safika, "That's why I'm here and not with the others. You don't make me feel like an outsider."(edited) ''[''8:16 PM] DM: "I know that feeling well. Why aren't you fitting in with them?" ''[''8:20 PM] Ryleigh: "They're irresponsible, they're careless, they act like a bunch of children without reason, fueled by emotion - its going to get them killed and when I say anything about it they look at me like...." Ryleigh runs a hand through her hair, "like I have a stick up my ass." She remains silent for a few seconds and the next phrase comes out harsh, "and sometimes I do, but its because I'm jealous that they have no responsibility to anyone but themselves." Ryleigh claps a hand over her mouth, eyes wide, she didn't mean to say it out loud. ''[''8:22 PM] DM: She scoots her chair closer. "I don't know what they teach you in those... paladin schools.... but... don't be afraid to feel. Your emotions aren't the enemy. They're part of you and trying to hold them in... it won't end well." ''[''8:33 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh looks into Safika's eyes and recites part of her credo, "Emotions must remain controlled, a thorough understanding of evil must be had, while body and will must both be honed to perfection to punish the greatest possible evil." She breaths out, "sometimes I feel like my emotions muddle what I know needs to be done." The thing she wanted to say earlier comes bubbling out, "Cae asked me to kill her when we got to the holding cell. She gave me knife and pressed her back against the bars. She told me that she needed to die and for a moment, the briefest of moments....I almost did kill her. Because she is a threat, maybe not this time, but what about next time? The time after that?" Ryleigh's eyes are filled with unshed tears, "but I couldn't kill someone out of fear...where's the honor in that?...her family needed her and I couldn't watch another family be ripped apart, but what if I made the wrong choice? My emotions, my heart, told me not to kill her, but my logic, my brain, told me to do it...."(edited) ''[''8:38 PM] DM: There's a flash of anger and possibly pain across her face. "Fuck honor. Your emotions were right." She takes a breath and steadies herself. "You brought a wife and mother home to her family so they don't have to bury her." ''[''8:45 PM] Ryleigh: "That's what I told her...." Ryleigh sounds defeated, "she fought me the entire time and every time she did I thought that would be the moment that my heart wouldn't win the fight, that I wouldn't be strong enough to say no." Ryleigh stands abruptly, "I'm sorry for upsetting you...I shouldn't have...." She shakes her head and chooses her words carefully, "You seem very invested in Cae, Eloise, and Misha." Ryleigh doesn't press further but quickly adds, "I don't need to know why and I won't...give it further thought. I want you to trust me. To share if you need to. I'm sorry for upsetting you." ''[''8:49 PM] DM: She sighs and shakes her head. "Sit down, Ryleigh. It's not about them. It's about every person left at home while their loved one dies for a stupid reason like honor." ''[''8:53 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh sits back down quicker than she meant to, "Someone you loved di.." she clears her throat instead of finishing the sentence, "do you want to talk about it?" She adds lamely. ''[''8:55 PM] DM: "No." ''[''8:56 PM] DM: She lets it sit there for a second then adds, "I don't want you to be that person. Why are you all like that? Do they only accept broken, guilty people for training?" ''[''9:06 PM] Ryleigh: "I think its us broken, guilty people that seek out the training, more so than them seeking after us." Ryleigh's voice is softer than it usually is, "I became a paladin because I was unhappy with the world. I feel the difference between what the world is and what I could make it." She pauses, then continues, "My brother was executed for a crime I committed when I was 15. It broke me, and I'm still trying to mend. I don't think I'll ever get over the guilt though."(edited) ''[''9:10 PM] DM:'' "I'm sorry about your brother." She sighs. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that. I've seen this before, though... the guilt and the need to put the world on your shoulders. To fix the world. To fix... something. To make it worth something. It won't bring him back. You can't change the past." [''9:22 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh reaches out and sets her hand on Safika's, her voice is patient and soft, "You can be upset. And I know it won't bring him back. I know I can't change the past, but I can make a better future." A watery smile appears on Ryleigh's face at the memory of Avery, "it was our dream - a better tomorrow, but he was the brains and I was the emotion." She squeezes Safika's hand, "Someone has to try to fix the world, and I...won't accept that this is how things are. I'm sorry that you lost someone to 'honor'..to 'duty'...because I understand to well what it's like being left behind. It is hard." Ryleigh lets go of her hand, "but I'm not careless with my life, that would be an insult to his memory. Until I've changed this world for the better, I refuse to let them win, I refuse to die." She pauses then continues, "I won't be that person." ''[''9:26 PM] DM: "Then don't be. Remember the people you kill... some of them have people they'll leave behind too. Sometimes it can't be helped, but..." She sighs. "I'm glad they still have Cae. Family is important." ''[''9:36 PM] Ryleigh: "It is important." Ryleigh leans forward and says, "thank you, for...being my soundboard" she echoes Safika's words from a few days before, "for everything. I don't know how long you've been alone or on your own, but I'm here for you - if you ever need to talk, or anything." She gives Safika a smile, "it's been 5 years since someone has reprimanded me, other than trainers, it's refreshing. And for the record, I'm glad Cae is still around for her family, even if she's a stubborn ass to us." ''[''9:41 PM] DM: She chuckles. "I can yell at you more if you want. You're welcome and... someday, maybe. It's dangerous information to tell and to hear." ''[''9:47 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh hums in understanding, "you never have to tell me, you know? I've been operating on a 'need to know basis' for a long time and if I don't need to know, I trust your judgement, but I'll be there for you regardless." Her gaze is intense, "You remind me that I can be the person he always saw, not the person other people see...." Ryleigh stands, "if I'm still welcome, I'd like to stay - I'm physically and mentally exhausted now." ''[''9:50 PM] DM: "Of course. Take the bed, if you like. It's through there." ''[''9:57 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh starts to walk to the bedroom but stops before she gets there, "uh, I just want you to know that sometimes I..." She shifts from foot to foot, not sure she wants to say anything but she also doesn't want another Urrak incident, "I get nightmares sometimes, after stressful encounters. If I do have one, don't try to wake me from it, I become violent if I'm forcefully woken." She avoids eye contact while talking, but looks up just to make sure she was heard, "you can also just... ignore it." ''[''9:58 PM] DM: "If you say so. Is there anything I can do to help?" ''[''10:02 PM] Ryleigh: "I don't know...I've never been asked that." Ryleigh rubs her neck. "Maybe talk to me. Your voice might..I'm not sure, pull me back?" She shifts awkwardly again, "but please, don't feel obligated to comfort me." Ryleigh waits a moment and says, "I just...I don't want to hurt you." And when she says it, she means it in a double entendre.(edited) ''[''10:13 PM] DM: She nods and before Ryleigh can disappear into the room, she says, "Thank you, by the way. For offering. I had to change a lot of things and... cut myself off from everyone I knew. It might be time to start letting people in again. Sleep well." ''[''10:14 PM] Ryleigh: ''Ryleigh smiles at Safika over her shoulder and gives her nod of understanding before going to sleep. Back - Next